Oscuros Secretos
by Tiffkinomoto
Summary: No todo es lo que parece ser. Y a veces, descubrir los más oscuros secretos de la persona que menos te imaginas, puede ser tu peor pesadilla.
1. 1 Introducción

_Como siempre, School Days y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso y los convierto en algo lindo. O hago el intento. Si ven algunos nombres nuevos, es porque son de relleno, o los necesitaba. No pondré esto en cada capítulo, así que espero que lo tengan claro. Espero les guste este fic, que probablemente tendrá pocos capítulos._

_**Oscuros Secretos**_

_**~Por:**_

_**TiffKinomoto.**_

_**Justamente cuando crees que las cosas no pueden estar peor, probablemente llegará algo que las mejore, o las empeore aún más. Makoto Itou es un estudiante del último año de universidad, y tras un extraño encuentro con una chica, se dedicará la mayor parte del tiempo a descubrir de quien se trata aquella hermosa chica a quien dio por nombre Air - Simplificado del japonés Airisu, cuyo significado es Iris - por sus característicos ojos. Entre una oleada de macabros asesinatos, como sacados de una película de terror, Makoto descubrirá más de lo que esperaba.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><strong>Introducción<strong>

He tratado de olvidar todo esto, pero me es imposible. Las pesadillas de cada noche, y las imágenes algo borrosas que se cruzan por mi mente, cada cierto tiempo, me imposibilitan cualquier intento de querer dejar todo eso atrás. Aún recuerdo perfectamente aquel día, lluvioso, como todos los otros, pero extrañamente agitado. El miedo predominaba en aquel momento. Mientras yo solo me cubría con las mantas, solo dejando mis ojos al descubierto. Mi respiración era rápida, pero sentía que cada vez más mis pulmones solicitaban un poco más de oxígeno. Mi hermana estaba conmigo en aquel momento, tratando de reprimir el llanto. Me abrazaba susurrándome al oído, con una voz bastante quebradiza que todo estaría bien, que papá y mamá solo se quedarían dormidos por un tiempo. Podíamos oír los gritos desgarradores de nuestro padre, que estaba en la cocina. Mientras en el fondo se podían escuchar los llantos de mi mamá que rogaba inútilmente que no la lastimara a ella también. Estábamos encerradas en aquel armario, oscuro, en donde la única luz que existía era aquella que penetraba entre las rejillas de la puerta. Algo tenebroso, aunque claro, mucho menos que afuera, donde aún estaba aquel monstruo que había puesto a dormir a mis padres. Tengo 6 años, y hace 9 meses que papá y mamá no vuelven. Los extraño, y estoy casi segura de que mi hermana me mintió al prometerme que pronto despertarían.


	2. 1 Tormenta

**Los personajes "adorables" de School Days no me pertenecen. Salieron de la mente retorcida de 0verflow, por no decir otra cosa. Probablemente ponga esto en unas cuantos capítulos más hasta que se les quede grabado. Y pongo esto en negrita para que mínimo le presten atención**_**…¿Se podría lograr eso o tendré que hipnotizarlos? **_**Como sea. Disfruten el primer capítulo. Y como siempre, las notas van al final.**

_**Capitulo I**__  
><em>_**Bienvenida tormentosa**_

Estaba bastante oscuro aquel día. Típico clima de lluvia de primavera. Las calles de Kokubunji, mojadas y resbaladizas por la fuerte tormenta de aquella noche, continuaban vacías, aún a esas horas de la mañana. No era extraño, puesto que esta pequeña ciudad, solía ser muy tranquila, y poco transitada. Aquellas densas nubes grises era lo único que se apreciaba en el cielo, quien tenía la misma claridad que tendría a las 6 de la tarde, en época de invierno, aun siendo las 10 de la mañana. Un aire helado se colaba por entre las ventanas semi-permeables de algunos hogares, provocando que las habitaciones quedaran igual de frías que el exterior. En algunas casas se podía apreciar como los padres se levantaban de sus camas solo para acobijar a sus hijos, que tiritaban de lo helado que estaba su cuerpo.

Apagó el despertador por tercera vez aquella mañana. Aquel aparato era realmente fastidioso. Saber que no soñaría más, le pareció gratificante. Había dormido un poco más de 5 horas. El día anterior había estado con Taisuke y Yamato, en casa del primero, celebrando el hecho de que ya estaban en el último año de preparatoria. Bebidas alcohólicas, y algo de humo de cigarro, predominaba en aquel ambiente, típico adolescente. A pesar de ser Domingo, y de que era algo temprano para levantarse, Makoto tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama e ir a la ducha. Ya adentro, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se colocó de manera en que la fuerza con la que el agua brotaba de la ducha, cayera directamente a su espalda. Y quien sabe, hasta buen relajante podría ser aquello. Salió de la ducha, y se miró en el espejo. Dibujo una sonrisa con sus labios y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, algo largo y negro como el carbón. Salió del baño y termino de vestirse.

Bajo a la cocina y revisó las alacenas, unas 3 veces seguidas, anotando todo lo que hacía falta en una especie de lista. Luego de esto sacó una sartén y algunos huevos, al mismo tiempo en que introducía unos panes en el tostador. Pan tostado con huevos. Definitivamente no era el mejor desayuno, pero le dolía la cabeza, evidentemente por la resaca que le producía haber bebido unas cuantas cervezas la noche anterior, así que preparar eso era lo suficiente para llenar su estómago. El eco de unos pasos rompió el agradable silencio que hacía en la cocina, poniendo en alerta a Makoto, al saber que era raro que estuviese alguien en casa, aparte de su mamá, a esas horas del día. Suspiró cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta a Itaru, quién al juzgar por la forma en que andaba vestida, acababa de despertar.

—¡Itaru! Pero que susto me has dado. No sabía que estabas aquí. — Aclaró sonriendo.

—¿Qué mamá no te lo había dicho? — Preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. — Me quedaré una semana. Papá debe estar ya en camino a su conferencia.

—¿Conferencia? — Preguntó algo extrañado — ¿En dónde?

—Inglaterra, algo con sus superiores. Ya sabes.

—Ja, sí. Lo sé. — Aclaró con una expresión algo amarga en su rostro.

Itaru era su hermana menor. Vivía con su padre, en una casa bastante grande, al otro extremo de la ciudad. Si bien la relación de Makoto con su padre no era la mejor, no se podría decir lo mismo de la relación con su hermana. Aquella chica, algo baja, de piel blanca y ojos grises, era un verdadero encanto. Casi siempre se encontraba de buen humor y procuraba siempre no ser una molestia para los demás. Entendía perfectamente eso de «dar un espacio», cosa que probablemente era lo que más le agradaba a Makoto.

_Después de todo, había sido criada por su padre._

—¿Y cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer por la noche, en medio de la lluvia. Mamá me dijo que estabas con tus amigos, así que decidí que era mejor verte hoy. Aunque por la hora a la que llegaste, pensé que estarías dormido aún.

—No llegue tarde.

—Ja, claro. Las 5 de la mañana no es tarde. Más bien, es temprano para aquellos que tienen que trabajar hoy. Era más creíble que dijeras que la lluvia no te dejaba venir, y ya está.

—Como digas — Suspiro — Además…Si era tan tarde ¿Qué hacías despierta a esas horas? — Preguntó desafiante.

—Buscando la medicina de mamá. Estaba hirviendo de fiebre. No deberías irte por ahí a beber y todo eso sabiendo que ella esta así.

Su madre había llevado enferma unas cuantas semanas, al estado de gravedad en el que no podía ni levantarse de la cama por su propia cuenta. Necesitaba ayuda para las pocas cosas que podía realizar. Makoto, aparte de la criada que trabajaba allí, eran los únicos, en aquel pequeño departamento, que velaban por su salud. De vez en cuando, Itaru la visitaba para asegurarse de que no le faltaran las medicinas. Después de todo, era la salud de su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, quien estaba en juego. Probablemente era tanta tensión en casa, aquello que llevaba a Makoto a irse a casa de sus amigos los fines de semana y regresar hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Makoto solo se encogió de hombros ante la acusación de su hermana quién finalmente agregó.

—No hubiese sabido que eras tú si tu móvil no estuviese sonando como loco. Casi me matas de un infarto.

Aquel comentario hizo que Makoto se sorprendiera un poco, ¿Quién podría estar llamándolo a aquellas horas de la madrugada con tanta insistencia? Aquello era tan poco creíble, que dudo.

—¿Mi teléfono estaba sonando?

—¿Tan pasado de copa andabas que no te diste cuenta de eso? Ja, quién diría.

Makoto se sonrojo por aquella pregunta tan inapropiada de su hermana. Porque a lo mejor sí. Sí había bebido más de la cuenta, aunque claro, no tan exageradamente. Porque de ser así no habría llegado a su casa consciente y hasta difícil le habría sido encontrar la llave del departamento, cosa que no fue así.

En ese momento el móvil sonó, con el típico tono que tenía aquella marca para anunciar un nuevo mensaje de texto. Lo saco inmediatamente y lo revisó. Efectivamente, era un mensaje. Movía sus ojos de derecha a izquierda leyendo las palabras que se apreciaban en aquella pequeña pantalla.

_Te necesito ver hoy. Hay cosas que necesito decirte. Saionji._

Suspiró, ignorando aquel mensaje y guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo nuevamente. Su hermana, quién lo observaba fijamente, preguntó curiosa.

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie — Mintió

—¿De nuevo Saionji? — Preguntó insistente, sabiendo que aquellos gestos de su hermano, no sería por un misterioso «nadie»

Makoto quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, evitando hacer contacto visual con su hermana, quién aún seguía clavando su mirada en él. Sonrío y se dirigió al refrigerador, extrayendo de él un cartón de jugo de naranja y sirviendo su contenido en un vaso.

—Llévale esto a mamá, ya debe de estar despierta.

Itaru asintió con la cabeza, aunque la expresión de su rostro denotaba que aún estaba esperando una respuesta clara de su hermano. Lo conocía muy bien, demasiado se podría decir. Considerando el hecho de que no vivían juntos, su relación era bastante buena. Makoto observaba a su hermana mientras esta se alejaba. Estaba bastante crecidita, y apenas parecía ayer cuando estaba en cuarto de primaria. Y aparte de crecida, increíblemente madura. A pesar de que acababa de cumplir los 13 años, tenía los sentidos bien agudizados. Se le era imposible compararla a la niña de 8 años, que solo se preocupaba por jugar con sus muñecas. Volvió a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo, y comenzó a releer una y otra vez aquel mensaje, como si le pareciera difícil comprenderlo. ¿Qué no se podían ver mañana en clases? O por lo menos, no tener que estarlo agobiando por cada problema que se presentara. Un fiasco, de verdad.

Miró hacia la mesa y noto que la lista que hacía esa mañana, antes de que su hermana lo interrumpiera, seguía allí. La reviso y se dispuso a terminar de anotar lo que faltaba. Y quién sabe, hasta salir un rato de compras lo podría relajar un poco. Luego de terminar hizo un almuerzo rápido, y fue a vestirse para salir al supermercado.

**—000—**

Contemplaba silenciosamente su nueva casa a través del vidrio ahumado del automóvil. Si bien las nubes grises no le daban un aspecto muy agradable, era un lugar completamente diferente, y hasta parecía resplandecer en medio de toda esa neblina.

O sería el encanto que tiene toda casa nueva, je.

Y con diferente, se refería en comparación a su antiguo hogar en Ibarashi, un pequeño departamento que no se parecía en nada a lo que tenía ahora en frente. Un departamento, que más bien daba miedo. Tan gris, tan espeluznante. Pero que no podía desagradecer, puesto que se trataba de un regalo de sus tíos. Un lugar en donde se sintiera independiente. Después de todo, estaba en preparatoria.

Una mano femenina la hizo despojarse de todos aquellos recuerdos, que estaban pasando por su mente en aquel momento. Al girar se encontró con aquella chica de tez blanca y pelo castaño. Sus ojos, de un extraño color violeta la miraban con aquel brillo que solían tener cuando estaba feliz.

—¿Y bien?¿Verdad que es monísima?

—Pues — Dudó —, no está mal. Pero no me quiero dar una errónea primera impresión.

La castaña volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Porque si se trataba de alguien terco, su prima se llevaba todo premio existente.

—Bueno, entonces bajemos del auto y entremos a la casa — Agregó — Y que sea rápido, no quiero que nos agarre la lluvia.

Bajaron del auto velozmente, al tiempo en que abrían el compartimiento de equipaje para sacar los bolsos, llenos de ropa — y otros objetos personales — que se encontraban allí.

Caminaron a paso rápido por el camino de piedras que conducía hacia la entrada principal, pasando por inadvertido los hermosos rosales y la grama perfectamente podada que se encontraba a los costados de este. Las gotas que, unos minutos antes, caían lentamente contra el asfalto y el parabrisas del automóvil; se hacían cada vez más constantes, a tal punto en que la pequeña llovizna se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia, parecida a la que había pasado por la ciudad aquella misma madrugada.

Ya adentro, las dos chicas jadeaban por la pequeña carrerita que habían tenido que echar, recalcando el hecho de que cada una llevaba unos 2 bolsos grandes —y no por menos, pesados— consigo. La ojos violeta se frotaba los brazos con su mano, probablemente tratando de producir algún calor con la fricción de estos. Momentáneamente recordó que llevaba unas toallas en el bolso amarillo. Abrió el bolso y extrajo de él dos toallas de tamaño mediano. Se dispuso a secarse el cabello, el cual tenía empapado. Le lanzó una toalla a su prima, probablemente para que hiciera lo mismo que ella.

—¡Vaya lluvia! — Exclamo la castaña entre gruñidos — De haber sabido que llovería así no hubiese puesto las sombrillas al fondo.

—Uhm — Mencionó su prima, en forma de afirmación. Sus ojos se desplazaban hacia cada rincón de la casa. Explorando minuciosamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, se detuvo en las escaleras de madera que daban hacia la segunda planta.

—Seguro que te animas más al ver tu habitación. Los de mudanza lo acomodaron todo. Bueno, casi todo…— Agregó mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia unas cajas que estaban amontonadas en el otro extremo de la sala.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y subió los escalones que conducían hacia su habitación. Ya allí, no pudo evitar contener la alegría. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras contemplaba su nueva recamara. La castaña, que entró unos segundos después, se asombró al ver que su prima la estaba abrazando de una manera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y es que, a decir verdad, su prima no solía abrazarla mucho por su propia cuenta. Solía corresponder abrazos, más nunca era ella quien los daba, y menos con aquel entusiasmo.

—¡Es realmente preciosa!

—Te dije que te gustaría Kotonoha. — Respondió, mientras le correspondía el abrazo a su prima.

Kotonoha Katsura. 17 años. De tez extremadamente blanca, cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura y ojos café oscuro. Era una chica realmente hermosa, por no mencionar que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, aparte de unos pechos grandes —comparados con los de las chicas de su edad—. Si bien, podría ser un encanto, había algo que la hacía muy poco notable entre los chicos: _Su extrema frialdad._

A diferencia de su simpática prima, Kotonoha solía ser una chica más bien callada y tímida. Quizás, el producto de haber crecido con sus tíos, quienes casi nunca solían estar en casa. No se podía quejar de aquello. A pesar de todo, estos fueron quienes la acogieron desde los 6 años, evitando que la llevaran a centros adoptivos y ese tipo de instituciones. Le habían dado todo lo que ella necesitaba. Sin contar, el departamento en el que había vivido un poco más de 2 años.

Su prima salió de la habitación por un momento. Ella se quedó por un momento más observando todo. Tratando de asimilar que aquella era su habitación. Se acostó boca arriba en su cama, hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía del armario blanco que estaba al lado derecho de ella. Se quedó en completo silencio, tratando de prestarle toda su atención a aquel misterioso sonido.

Aquel sonido, parecían más bien susurros. Susurros que podían erizarle la piel hasta a un escéptico. Kotonoha se levantó y agarró la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. Lentamente se acercó hacia el armario, con la lámpara como única arma. Abrió las puertas blancas rápidamente. Dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, mientras dejaba escapar un leve grito. Aunque más de asco que de miedo.

Su prima se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, encontrándose con una expresión de asco en el rostro de la morena.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nanami. Una rata ha salido del armario.

—¿Y pretendías usar una lámpara para ahuyentarla? — Preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Esto…yo — Sus mejillas habían tomado un tono granate, mientras ocultaba la lámpara detrás de su espalda.

—Venga, mañana llamaré al exterminador. ¿Está bien? Deberías descansar por ahora. Ha sido un largo viaje.

Kotonoha meneó la cabeza en forma de negación, haciendo que su prima se sorprendiera un poco.

—Tengo ganas de salir. Debería conocer un poco más la ciudad, además, ya está dejando de llover.

—Bueno — Aceptó su prima resignándose —. Pero antes, ayúdame con las cajas que quedaron sin desempacar ¿Quieres?

Kotonoha asintió y bajo acompañada de su prima, algo más tranquila.

**—000—**

—_Taisuke…Sawanaga…_

—Hmm…

—_Taisuke por Dios_ ¡Despierta de una buena vez, tío!

Aquel último grito le hizo saltar de la cama instantáneamente, provocando que cayera al piso torpemente.

—¿Pero qué m…¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—¿A esta hora? Ya casi son las 3 de la tarde y tú sigues en cama. ¿Qué acaso estas enfermo o algo?

—Si a la resaca se le llama estar enfermo, pues estoy en estado de gravedad — Bromeó mientras se llevaba la almohada a la cara.

—Venga tío, deja de jugar. — Le ordenó mientras revisaba las estanterías repletas de discos — Me he dejado el maletín con los horarios de mañana. Lo he venido a buscar.

—Hmm, debe de estar en la azotea. Por cierto tío…más tarde vendrán Hikari y Otome. Si quieres te pasas.

Makoto negó con la cabeza y agregó.

—He quedado de verme con Saionji.

—Menuda tía. Debe ser todo un encanto.

—Eso quisiera — Murmuró.

—Bueno, como sea, tú te lo pierdes. Nos vemos mañana.

—Si tienes planeado eso para hoy, lo dudo mucho.

Se rieron al unísono por unos segundos. Makoto solo se despidió mientras se dirigía a la azotea para buscar el maletín. Luego de terminar de volver en sí,—Bueno, de despertarse— Sawanaga recordó algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Eh Itou! ¿Por dónde has entrado? — le gritó.

—Deberías de cerrar la puerta la próxima vez — Respondió Makoto mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Salió de casa de su amigo algo apresurado. Camino unas dos cuadras antes de encontrarse con la entrada principal del supermercado. No duró más de 30 minutos allí, y al salir, tuvo que hacer unas cuantas maniobras para poder sujetar las bolsas y la sombrilla al mismo tiempo. Llego hasta la estación de metro. Solo le faltaba llegar hasta el parque y…

_Pero_…¿_De verdad quería ir al parque?._

Se sentó en el banco de espera de la estación y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. 5 llamadas perdidas. Aquella chica lo hostigaba, realmente que sí. Y ya empezaba a volverse un completo fastidio. Hasta se arrepentía de haberle respondido aquel mensaje que ella le había dejado esta mañana, accediendo a verla en aquel parque.

_Y…no sería tarde para cancelar…¿verdad?_

Mañana se podían ver en el instituto. O cualquier otro día.

Pero definitivamente, no ese. Porque no le apetecía en absoluto verla. No le apetecía saciar _sed alguna_ con ella.

Salió de la estación, decidido, y tomo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Un poco más adelante se sentó en una parada de autobús, así podría cancelar la cita tranquilamente, sin tener que preocuparse por hacer otra maniobra con el celular y la sombrilla azul que sujetaba junto con las bolsas pesadas de plástico.

_No voy a poder ir, disculpa. Se me presentaron algunos problemas. Nos vemos mañana. Itou_.

Le había dado a aquel botoncito de enviar y no había vuelta atrás. Probablemente en ese momento habría cambiado de opinión, y hubiese querido que el teléfono tuviese alguna función de retroceder y evitar haber enviado ese mensaje. Pero no, ya no podía hacer nada.

A los pocos minutos escuchó aquel tono que tenía para mensajes. Y para más, ya hasta estaba despreciando aquel ruidito agudo que sonaba hasta que le prestara atención a ese maldito mensaje.

Una estúpida respuesta por parte de la chica que estaba al otro lado de la línea, seguramente. Y aunque tenía pensado desde un principio no atender al mensaje, recordó que sería peor, puesto que con la terquedad de aquella tía, empezaría a llamarlo sin piedad alguna; abarrotándole el teléfono de docenas de llamadas perdidas, que él, obviamente no querría atender.

Aunque sería mejor responderle cuando ya estuviese en la calidez de su hogar. El clima no estaba muy apetecible como para seguir allí. Menos con tantas cosas que llevaba encima. Se levantó del banco en donde estaba, y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia se estaba volviendo más bien una fuerte tormenta, agregándole los vientos y todo eso.

_Vaya día que elegiste para salir por ahí._

El semáforo había cambiado a rojo. Y se mantendría unos 90 segundos así hasta que se le diera la gana de cambiar a verde. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y miró hacia ambos lados, esperando que aquel minuto y medio se pasara rápido.

Y es que, era jodidamente estúpido estar allí parado, esperando a que una caja electrónica cambiara de colores. Recalcando el hecho de que no estaba pasando un automóvil por aquella avenida.

Y es que, viéndolo de esa forma, el parecía ser el único ser viviente en aquella cuadra.

Quería pasar, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Además unos segundos después las luces de un automóvil parecían aproximarse. Bajo la cabeza, en medio de gruñidos. Instantáneamente, percibió de reojo una sombra pasando a su costado, sin detenerse, cosa que llamo su atención de inmediato. No por el hecho de que aquella persona —o lo que quiera que fuese— pareciera algo agitado por su forma de caminar —o correr, si se podría decir así—. Si no porque sabía que el auto tenía el paso, y con aquella lluvia le iba a ser imposible ver a aquella persona y frenar a tiempo.

Reaccionó inmediatamente y un impulso hizo que sujetara el antebrazo de aquella persona, para sacarla en aquel momento de la avenida, mediante un fuerte tirón. Un tirón que provocó — Probablemente por inercia — que su cuerpo quedara encima de aquella persona. Y dándose cuenta de que ese «lo que quiera que fuese» si era un persona, una chica, y una chica bastante extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora: <strong>Y vuelve Tiff-chan al ataque, pero esta vez con una categoría diferente. Mi cambio precipitado probablemente se debe por las dos personalidades que hay en mi xD. Es que…para algunos puede ser raro que haya pasado del extremadamente shojo, Card Captor Sakura; al Gore-Seinen, School Days. No maduré, ni nada por el estilo xD. Seguiré escribiendo sobre CCS, claro está. Pero de vez en cuando esta bueno explorar otros géneros, a ver qué tal nos queda.

Respecto al capítulo…Si, bueno, es el primero. Aleluya xD. Por fin lo subo. Y la verdad es que ya tengo los 3 que le siguen listos, pero no se los voy a subir de una vez porque no tendría gracia, je. Se puede ver que aquí el cabeza de Makoto —Para los que han visto la serie, saben porque le digo así. Los que no, véansela, seguro les encantará si les gusta el morbo xD— sigue siendo tan…idiota como siempre. Pero claro, la enfermedad de su madre y el extremo cariño con su hermana han apaciguado aquella idiotez un poco.

Respecto a Kotonoha, pues digamos que sigue teniendo el mismo estrato social que en la serie y blah blah. De todos modos, siempre ha sido la niña rica de papá ¿No? Bueno…esta vez ya no tan de papá. Je. La razón por la que saliera en una sola escena es porque…lo quise así. Ya luego sabrán porque. Y respecto al tema del armario…¿No creerían que iba a sacar un fantasma de allí ¿O sí? xD Bueno, ese tipo de cosas los dejaré para después. Hagan lo que quieran con ese final que ya la continuación la tengo lista en el segundo capítulo. Aunque no es tan continuación, porque aunque no lo crean, no les diré quién es aquella chica hasta después, _mucho_ después; bwahahah. Sin más que decir, pasamos a mis Posdatas xD

PD: A los que me leen, podrán notar que borré "Un verdadero amor nunca termina" Y la verdadera razón es porque después de releerlo una y otra vez, me di cuenta de que tiene varios errores —Por no decir horrores— ortográficos. Aparte de que no me agradan varias escenas. Pero tranquilo, lo voy a reescribir y subir cuando tenga por lo menos 6 capítulos listos. A pesar de que es el fic con que comencé aquí. –Oh por dios, me quedaré con el one-shot y este fic solamente- tendré que hacerlo.

**PD1**: Como todo buen fic, este tiene Soundtrack, y la banda que usaré es, chan, chan. Muse. Así que verán parte de sus letras en algunos capítulos.

**PD2**: El **—000— es para separar escenas. ¿Ok? Iba a usar los asteriscos, pero ya saben como es FF.**

Ahora sí, me despido!

Dejen reviews ¿Eh? Eso les gusta a todos los escritores n-n de alguna forma anima.

Sayonara FFAdictos.


	3. 1 Encuentros

**School Days y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y no lo harán nunca. 0verflow es su padre, su creador, y toda esa cosa. Sin nada más que decir, **_**¿De verdad ustedes leen esto?, **_**pasemos a la historia.**

**Capítulo II**

**Misma clase**

Aquella noche se le había hecho imposible dormir. Se había puesto los audífonos para ver si alguna canción le haría conciliar el sueño. Puso su mp3 en reproductor aleatorio y cerró sus ojos, de todos modos, cualquiera que se le diera la gana sonar estaría bien ¿No?

Aquel raro encuentro de unas horas antes le había imposibilitado cualquier intento, puesto que, cuando por fin lograba que Morfeo se apareciera por su habitación, el rostro de aquella chica se le adelantaba, y se presentaba tan repentinamente en su mente. Algo tan fugaz y tan borroso, así como sutilmente misterioso. Había salvado a aquella chica de ser arrollada por un carro, con buena fe. Y probablemente, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que al hacerlo, se habría topado con algo así como «el amor de su vida». Una chica con una belleza increíble, pero con algo especial que la hacía diferente a las demás tías con las que había estado antes.

_It's bugging me  
>grating me<br>and twisting me around_

Y al referirse con «algo especial» era que aquella chica tenía una mirada perdida, y unos ojos bastante extraños. Un color de ojos que nunca había visto en su vida. Una mirada, que sencillamente enamoraría a cualquier chico. No eran ojos verdes, azules, grises o castaños los que se encontraban a pocos centímetros de los suyos. No eran ojos claros, y no irradiaban brillo alguno. Pero, eran cautivantes. Realmente cautivantes y no quería despegarse su mirada de ellos ni por un solo segundo. Aún encima de ella, le tomo unos minutos volver en la realidad. Estaba tan embobecido, apreciando aquellos iris, que se había olvidado de que probablemente la estaría aplastando.

_Yeah I'm endlessly  
>caving in<br>and turning inside out_

Su cabello largo, estaba empapado por la lluvia y algunos mechones desordenados descansaban en sus mejillas. La tentación de besarla era mucha, cosa que, sin embargo, él supo controlar. Puesto que no quería cometer una idiotez a plantarle un beso a una chica a la que no le sabía ni el nombre.

Porque Makoto no era así. Bueno…Aunque en algunos casos, y si la tía estaba bastante buena, el optaría por preguntarle el nombre y luego rozar sus labios con los suyos. Para ir devorando a la chica —Sí esta le seguía el juego, claro está— con una furia enorme, y saciar cualquier deseo que este tuviese.

_Because I want it now  
>I want it now<br>gives me your heart and your soul_

Y no es que _esta _chica no estuviese lo bastante buena para él, ni mucho menos. Pero era aquel sentimiento de culpa y de idiotez, que sentiría luego, lo que evitaba que se la devorara a besos.

Sin embargo, esto probablemente no fue impedimento para que el chico se dejara caer —algo inocente— sobre ella, llegando así a enterrar la cara en el cuello de esta chica.

_Y es que aún conservaba el olor a perfume, tan irresistible._

A pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba Makoto, la chica no decía nada, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, ni había expresión en su rostro. Y a eso era a lo que se refería Makoto cuando decía que era bastante extraña. Sin embargo, un minuto después la chica se estremeció un poco, y fue cuando Itou se dio cuenta de que ya era momento de levantarse.

Después de que él dejara de oprimir su cuerpo, la extraña separo su espalda del piso y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas. Este le ofreció la mano, para ayudarla, pero esta se negó meneando la cabeza. Se levantó torpemente e hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, con la mirada baja y salió corriendo.

_And I'm breaking out  
>I'm breaking out<br>Last chance to lose control_

Se quitó los audífonos de un solo tirón, la música no era la más apropiada para ese momento.

_Ni el nombre le pudiste averiguar, joder Makoto, ¿en qué fallaste?._ Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada. No se perdonaba haber sido tan idiota. Una chica sumamente hermosa estaba ahí, debajo de él y el no pudo preguntarle ni siquiera si estaba bien. ¿Acaso había quedado tan impactado con su mirada y su fragancia que se había quedado mudo?¿Y por qué no había aprovechado para hacer algo más que solo enterrar el rostro en su cuello como un niño que necesita consuelo?

Porque no, Makoto no necesitaba consuelo, mucho menos de una desconocida como ella. Tenía todo lo que quería tener, y lo podía hacer con cualquiera a la hora que se le apeteciera, solo con hacer una llamada.

Y es que para más, algunos de los alimentos que había comprado estaban empapados. Porque al momento en que cayó encima de la chica, su sombrilla y sus bolsas habían caído al suelo, algunas de estas, dejando escapar algunas frutas y otras cosas que estaban allí. Sin duda, dinero perdido.

Se levantó a por un vaso de agua, tal vez algo frío le haría tragarse toda rabia, y así poder dormir tranquilamente. Aunque obviamente, no contaba con que se encontraría con su pequeña hermana allí. Sentada en una de las butacas, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y mirando hacia algún lugar perdido, solo con la compañía de una pequeña fuente de luz que provenía de la lámpara.

—¡Joder Itaru! Me matarás de un paro cardiaco un día de estos.

—Uhm…

—¿Qué haces aún despierta? Ya es medianoche. Y no por estar aquí significa que faltarás toda esta semana a clases.

—No es eso. — Aclaró la chica de ojos grises. — Tenía sed, al igual que tú, vine y ya está.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? — Preguntó Makoto, sabiendo que no era del todo verdad aquello que le acababa de decir su hermana.

La chica negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a irse. Paró en seco, y sin darle la cara a su hermano finalmente dijo.

—Sekai ha venido y ha preguntado por ti. Estaba algo histérica. Deberías tener cuidado con ella.

Makoto sentía como el estómago se le revolvía al escuchar aquello. ¿Tan desesperada estaba aquella chica? No podía ya dudar que lo que tenía para decirle era algo muy importante. Pero…de cualquier manera, en 7 horas ya estaría viéndole la puta cara. Vaya Domingo.

Tomó un trago rápido de agua y salió de la cocina. Llevo sus manos a la cara, al sentir que tenía hasta las orejas calientes. Su rabia era tremenda. Probablemente fue aquella misma ira y la frustración lo que provocaran que Makoto por fin pudiese conciliar el sueño. Quedándose profundamente dormido, casi muerto, la verdad.

Después de todo, mañana tenía que asistir al Instituto, y por más que lo despreciara, encontrarse frente a frente con Saionji.

Cosa que obviamente, quería evitar a como dé lugar.

—**000—**

Despertó apenas sintió los rayos del sol dar de frente hacia su rostro. En un intento por poder levantarse de la cama, llevo sus brazos hacia arriba, estirándolos hasta desperezarse por completo. De cualquier modo, era el primer día de clases en el instituto Sakakino de preparatoria. Y no desperdiciaría su último año tratando de adaptarse a la nueva vida que tendría a partir de ahora. Se levantó de la cama matrimonial y se estremeció un poco al sentir con sus pies el frío del piso, al que luego se acostumbró casi instantáneamente. Corrió hacia el baño, lavo sus dientes y tomó una ducha de unos 15 minutos. El mismo tiempo que le tomó para cepillar su larga cabellera y vestirse con el nuevo uniforme.

A pesar de que había cogido un resfriado tremendo el día anterior, y de que había podido dormir muy poco, se las arregló para verse normal. Se colocó algo de corrector para cubrir las ojeras, producto de haber dormido casi nada la noche anterior. Y se colocó un brillo labial para tratar de ocultar los labios quebradizos que tenía por el resfriado. Se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de bajar a la cocina, donde seguramente ya estaría Nanami, desayunando.

Bajó los escalones algo apresurada —Tanto, que le costó mantener el equilibrio en uno de ellos y por poco se caía— y tras llegar a la cocina y observarla completamente, notó que su prima no estaba allí como ella lo suponía.

_Vaya chica. ¿Dejando a su prima sola el primer día de clases? _Pensó, mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

Sin embargo, observó que el desayuno ya estaba servido y recién hecho, por lo que su prima se había ido no hace mucho. Sin embargo, eso no compensaba aquello. Suspiró y se sentó en la mesa. Agradeció y comió el pan tostado con mantequilla que le había preparado su prima. No era un manjar, pero definitivamente aquello sería suficiente como para llenarle el estómago hasta el almuerzo.

Estaba tan distraída pensando—En quién sabrá qué cosa— que no escuchó el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Y fue en el momento en que vio a su prima en el umbral de la puerta, en que la pobre chica aterrizó en la tierra. Nanami estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, jadeando y secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su suéter deportivo. Se aproximó a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador.

—¿En dónde estabas? — Preguntó Kotonoha frunciendo el ceño.

—Fui a caminar un poco. Respirar el aire fresco de la mañana. — Le dio un trago largo al agua y prosiguió — Deberías hacer lo mismo. Así te pones más en forma — Kotonoha se ruborizo un poco al escuchar aquello, que más bien parecía una crítica. ¿Qué acaso estaba tan gorda así? No, era imposible. Empezó a mirar su abdomen y su prima al ver aquella escena, no pudo aguantar la risa y casi termina ahogándose con el agua que tomaba. — No te estoy diciendo gorda, tonta. Estoy diciendo que te vendría muy bien.

—Hmm — Acató Kotonoha, ruborizándose aún más. —¿Q-Qué no piensas ir a la universidad hoy?

La castaña hizo un ademán con la mano, expresando que aquello no tenía mucha importancia.

—Uhm, pues no. Hoy solo tenemos Cálculo y la verdad es que no me apetece ir… — Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le preguntó a su prima que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cocina — ¿Quieres que te lleve a la prepa?

Kotonoha la miró algo confundida por algunos segundos, pero luego sonrío y acepto la oferta de Nanami. Después de todo, a ella tampoco le emocionaba mucho irse en tren, y menos con el ánimo que cargaba esa mañana.

Ya en el automóvil blanco de la amatista, Kotonoha sentía como los nervios empezaban a alborotarse. Las mariposas que sentía en el estómago y de vez en cuando los mareos, la estaban impacientando demasiado. Después de todo, sería la chica nueva. Miró a su prima y notó que estaba tan concentrada en el camino, que probablemente sería mejor no entablar una conversación en aquel momento. El trayecto de su casa al instituto era de unos 15-20 minutos. Por lo que Nanami dejaba escapar unos resoplos de cansancio de vez en cuando. Miró de reojo a su prima, quien jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos y con los mechones negros de cabello que caían por encima de sus hombros. Sujetó las manos de su prima con la mano que le quedaba libre, y agregó sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Yo también estuve así mi primer día de Universidad ¿Sabes? Claro, tú estás en la preparatoria apenas…Pero lo que quiero decir es que sé cómo se siente entrar en un ambiente nuevo. De todos modos, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, porque en un año será lo mismo.

Aquello pareció relajar un poco a Kotonoha, pero aún seguía algo impaciente. En la secundaria —Y en los dos años de preparatoria — había tenido varias amigas, así como también enemigas. Nunca supo que había hecho para ganarse el odio de aquellas chicas, y a lo mejor, a esas alturas, nunca lo sabría. No quería que lo mismo pasara en su nueva preparatoria.

Estacionaron al frente del instituto Sakakino. Kotonoha se quedó un momento apreciando aquel edificio de 3 plantas notando que en el techo había una red metálica, rodeándolo por completo.

_Una azotea, quizás._

Bajo del auto temerosa, despidiéndose con la mano de su prima, gesto que ella devolvió, guiñándole el ojo y deseándole buena suerte. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a observar el edificio. Trago grueso y fue caminando por el camino que conducía hacia la entrada. Observo a los chicos que estaban a los alrededores, probablemente esperando a que sonara el timbre de entrada. A los pocos segundos se encontró con la entrada de vidrio ahumado que conducía hacia el interior del instituto. Suspiró y empujo la puerta.

Vamos, Kotonoha, solo es un instituto. No estas entrando a una casa embrujada o algo por el estilo.

Un halo de luz apareció en el momento en que Katsura abrió la puerta, haciendo que está entrecerrara un poco los ojos, quienes se adaptaron instantáneamente a la fuere iluminación de aquellos pasillos. Caminó lentamente, buscando el salón a la que había sido asignada. Se estremeció un poco al sentir como las miradas de asombro — y una que otras de envidia —, de los chicos que estaban allí, se posaban en ella. Aceleró un poco el paso, hasta que vio el número de su salón, el 3b, en una de las puertas corredizas.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, con la misma velocidad con la que la cerró luego. Y apoyo su espalda en la puerta, aliviada de no tener que estar allá afuera, soportando aquellas miradas acosadoras. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba anotado en aquel papelillo. Sin embargo, no noto que no era la única que estaba en el salón.

Colocó su bolso tranquilamente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de sentir un extraño hormigueo y trago grueso al escuchar otra respiración, que obviamente, no podía ser la de ella. Giró lentamente hacia atrás y ahogo un pequeño grito al darse cuenta de la presencia de un chico de cabello carbón, al igual que ella.

—Buenos días — espetó el chico.

—B-Buenos días— Contestó, algo ruborizada. Cosa que él no noto, puesto que no estaba prestando ni el más mínimo de atención a su presencia.

No paso ni 1 minuto antes de que Kotonoha quedara verdaderamente sola. El chico se había levantado de su silla y había salido del aula cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza.

_¿Le molestaría su presencia?_

Mordió su labio inferior al pensar que probablemente había molestado a aquel chico, con el solo hecho de haber entrado al salón. Apretó su puño fuertemente, tratando de no pensar en aquello y tranquilizarse. _Era solo un chico, por Dios Kotonoha. _Suspiró y empezó a recorrer el aula con su mirada.

Y vaya que era diferente al salón de la preparatoria en donde estudiaba antes. Los puestos estaban ubicados de forma progresiva. Y su asiento quedaba en la parte superior, es decir, que tendría que subir todos los días unos cuantos escalones antes de llegar.

Iba a tener que tomarse en serio lo de salir a correr con su prima, por las mañanas.

El timbre sonó y se ubicó en su asiento a esperar que los demás estudiantes llegaran. No pasó más de media hora cuando el profesor entró al salón, analizando a cada uno de sus alumnos. Fijó su mirada en ella y le hizo una seña para que fuera a donde estaba él. La presentó a la clase, como se acostumbraba, y le pidió amablemente que se devolviera a su puesto.

Aún tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro al momento de sentarse en su puesto. Su compañera de asiento se tomó unos minutos para observarla mejor, y soltó una risita al darse cuenta de que aquella chica era una bola de timidez.

—**000—**

—¡Deja de reírte Yamato! Que os estoy hablando en serio. — Ordenó el moreno al ver cómo había reaccionado su amigo a lo que le había contado.

—Claro, claro — Dijo Yamato, secando una lágrima que se le había escapado de tanto reír — Así que te encontraste con una tía en medio de la lluvia y no pudiste evitar lanzártele encima.

—¡Nunca dije eso! Casi la atropellaba un carro y tuve que salvarla.

—Makoto el héroe—Bromeó Taisuke mientras terminaba de comer el sándwich de atún, con el que terminó atragantándose debido al porrazo que le dio Makoto en la nuca.

—De verdad…Y es que. Aquella chica… — Hizo un pequeño silbido — Eran tantas mis ganas de besarla.

—Eh Makoto. Así que al final terminaste siendo más calenturiento que Sawanaga.

—¡Que no es eso Yamato! — Exclamó abalanzándose contra el rubio, mientras esté estallaba en carcajadas.

—Ya… ya. Pasemos…Pasemos a otro tema ¿Quieres? — Dijo mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.

Makoto se apartó de encima y suspiró, accediendo a la propuesta. Yamato sonrío con aires de victoria y Taisuke también dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba al moreno.

—Ya que pasamos a otro tema…¿Ya han visto a la chica nueva?

Taisuke asintió rápidamente mientras se le iluminaban los ojos. Makoto aún parecía algo confundido por aquello.

—¿Nueva chica?

—No te hagas Makoto. Va a tu clase. Creo que se llama Katsura, o algo así.

Makoto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por aquello. ¿Había una nueva chica en su clase? ¿Tan distraído estaba que no se había dado cuenta de aquello?

—Fiuuu — Resopló el castaño. — Esa tía es toda una belleza.

_¿Belleza?_

—Lo sé — Agregó Yamato mientras sonreía un poco.

—Lástima que no sea de tu círculo de chicas. Ja

—Ah, puedo hacer una excepción con ella. Además, una noche con esa niña no me vendría nada mal. — Aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante. Fijó su mirada en Makoto, quien parecía estar en las nubes, puesto que tenía la mirada baja. —Eh, tío — Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

Makoto reaccionó inmediatamente y se encontró con la cara del rubio, que lo miraba algo extrañado.

—¿Pensando en Saionji otra vez? — Preguntó el castaño.

—Ni me la nombres… Quedé en almorzar con ella. No hemos hablado mucho.

—¿Así que la volviste a dejar plantada? —Preguntó con algo de fastidio Sawanaga— Menos mal que no soy gay, y que tú no eres de mi tipo, porque ya te hubiese asesinado.

—Ya creo que tu garantía de acostarte con ella cuando te diera la gana, se está acabando. — Dijo Yamato con un tonito burlón.

Taisuke chasqueo la lengua y llevo su mano al mentón.

—Creo que ya está aburriendo aquello de ser amiga con beneficios. — Agregó — Makoto, se está enamorando.

El moreno se levantó inmediatamente de donde estaba, ante ese comentario de su amigo. Con la sangre hasta la cabeza se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente de allí. Solo escuchando a sus amigos, que gritaban reclamando su atención. Pero no quería voltear. No solo por los comentarios tan inoportunos de sus amigos, si no por…por…por todo.

Mucho tardo en darse cuenta de que le sería más conveniente fijarse por donde andaba, puesto que a los pocos segundos, había chocado de frente con alguien, provocando que la otra persona cayera al piso.

Y con los ánimos de perro que cargaba, hasta le sería conveniente solo disculparse y seguir su camino. O ni siquiera eso.

No Makoto, nadie tiene la culpa de que andes así.

Se resignó y se inclinó para ver si la persona con la que había tropezado cayera al piso. Y fue cuando vio a aquella chica de cabellos negros y largos. Quedándose completamente helado. ¿Esa chica estudiaba allí?

—¡Oh, disculpa! No me fijaba por donde andaba ¿Te he hecho daño?

—N..No. Tranquila. Lo mismo pregunto. Soy Itou Makoto. — Se presentó mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Definitivamente, era la chica que había visto de reojo entrar al salón. Pero nunca se imaginó que se iba a topar con…

—Katsura…Katsura Kotonoha. Gusto en conocerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora<strong>: Bueno —suspira— este capítulo como se podrán dar cuenta es un poco más corto que el anterior. Pero, la verdad es que solo quería dejar clara algunas cosas xD. Siempre termina algo cortado, pero es que es la idea. Dejarlos con ganas de algo más. (Wiii)

Pasando a la historia, el principio como tal, no continúa al capítulo anterior. Pero si cuenta lo que paso antes de estar ahí todo bien acomodadito en su cama. Una extraña chica, ja…Solo si siguen leyendo se darán cuenta de quién es, no saquen sus conclusiones tan temprano…Eh, bueno, si es el mismo instituto que aparece en el anime. Así que si quieren saber cómo es (No lo detalle mucho) véanselo. ¿Ok?

Los amigos de Makoto..Bueno, Yamato es de mi creación. Porque ni en el anime ni en el videojuego se muestra que Itou tenga otro amigo que no sea Taisuke. Y bueno...Respecto a su "circulo de chicas" no los dejaré con la duda y se lo diré dentro de unos capítulos más. Después de todo, yo soy buena ¿Recuerdan?

De todos modos, hice que Taisuke y Yamato dijeran algunas cositas inapropiadas, así que se van dando idea de Saionji, y todo eso.

El encuentro de los dos chicos al final fue algo…apresurado. Pero no quería que se conocieran en el próximo capítulo. Mientrás más rápido, mejor. Ja, o eso creo. De todos modos no tengo muchos comentarios para este capítulo. Cualquier cosa si tienen dudas, me las dejan por los reviews. O por PM n_n

**PD**: La canción del inicio es Hysteria, como les dije de Muse. Que iba a ser mi Soundtrack principal para este fic. Claro que por eso no dejaré de poner una que otras canciones.

**PD1**: El fic no está terminado, pero tengo buena parte adelantada. Actualizaré Lunes a Martes, ahí veré yo.

¡Por favor dejen Reviews! Que me alegra mucho el día:3 Gracias a todos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

**Sayonara~**


End file.
